


L'enfant de la famille

by LunaQueen



Series: Trois fois rien [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Où Emma, Matthew et Thomas s'habituent à leur nouveau colocataire.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Trois fois rien [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988014
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	L'enfant de la famille

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 20 : Anges

Matthew avait fini lui aussi par adopter le démon poilu que son amante avait un soir ramené en rentrant du travail, trempée jusqu'aux os. Cela n'avait pas été de tout repos, au plus grand amusement de Thomas et Emma, souvent témoins de scènes improbables entre l'animal et l'humain, où le second cherchait de manière parfaitement incompréhensible des noises au premier.

― C'est pour quand il vient me marcher dessus au beau milieu de la nuit, se justifiait-il le plus naturellement du monde, haussant les épaules et pinçant à nouveau le chat derrière les oreilles, ce dernier se contentant de le fixer d'un air blasé, remuant la queue.

― On peut juste fermer la porte, si c'est ça.

― Pour qu'il gratte jusqu'à ce que _je_ finisse par ouvrir parce que vous autres, avec votre jeunesse, vous avez le sommeil plus lourd qu'une météorite ? Nan, ça va, je préfère l'envoyer voler.

― Attention à mon chat, Matt, intervenait alors Emma, les bras croisés.

― Dis à ton chat de faire attention à mon sommeil alors.

― J'y peux rien s'il t'aime bien. Visiblement tu es confortable.

― Tu m'en vois ravi. C'est vrai que les plaids et autres coussins qu'on lui a installé un peu partout dans l'appart le sont pas, eux.

― Moins que toi, selon lui.

― Rien à voir avec le simple fait de m'emmerder ?

― Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là…

― Ouais, bien ce qu'il me semblait.

Ce à quoi elle répondait par un baiser au coin des lèvres et un rictus, clairement amusée par la situation, avant de disparaître à la recherche dudit chat. Autant dire qu'elle avait été aux anges en apprenant qu'ils étaient d'accord pour le garder et qu'elle n'avait cessé de se jeter à leur cou pour les remercier, leur promettant de s'en occuper et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire. Et, en effet, elle tenait prodigieusement cette promesse, le nourrissant, jouant avec lui, changeant sa litière, le surveillant quand ils le laissaient se dégourdir les pattes sur leur minuscule balcon, le couvrant d'affection et de cadeaux qui aurait fait pâlir n'importe quelle mère de famille.

Un soir, alors que les deux hommes observaient la jeune femme cuisiner depuis le salon, babillant avec la bestiole qui la suivait partout, se glissant entre ses chevilles, se frottant contre ses mollets, miaulant et ronronnant à plein régime, Matthew ne put s'empêcher de rire.

― Elle le couve comme son propre grosse, je sais pas dire si c'est mignon ou flippant.

― Je t'avais dit qu'elle adorait les chats.

― Ouais, mais à ce point-là, quand même.

― Elle fait rarement les choses à moitié.

― J'avais cru remarquer, lui répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel face au sous-entendu plus qu'explicite et voulut se replonger dans sa lecture avant le dîner, mais l'autre en décida autrement, préférant se couler contre son flanc et voler sa bouche en un baiser on ne peut plus suggestif qui lui coupa le souffle. Gémissant contre ses lèvres, il le laissa se saisir de ses hanches pour le faire pivoter et ainsi lui donner un meilleur accès à sa gorge, qu'il ne perdit pas une seconde pour dévorer de ses dents acérées.

― Vous vous amusez bien pendant qu'on se donne du mal en cuisine ? les coupa Emma, les poings sur la taille.

Le plus jeune soupira quand Matthew se recula pour s'affaler dans le fond du canapé, loin de lui, ses yeux sombres continuant de le fixer de ses pupilles dilatées.

― On ? articula-t-il enfin en relevant le menton vers la jeune femme.

― Biscuit et moi.

― Biscuit ?! s'étrangla Matt, à la fois d'hilarité et d'incrédulité.

― J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de lui donner un vrai prénom.

― Pourquoi ? « Suppôt de Satan » ça te plaisait pas ? Lui va bien pourtant.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant croiser les bras sous sa poitrine et lui adresser un regard noir.

― C'était toujours mieux que Biscuit !

― Si t'es si doué pour trouver des prénoms, alors vas-y, je t'écoute !

― Le chat.

― C'est pas un prénom, ça.

― Non, le chat. Il est en train de bouffer notre repas.

Tous les trois se tournèrent vers la cuisine pour, en effet, y découvrir l'animal penché au-dessus de la casserole de légumes, se pourléchant généreusement. Le temps qu'Emma la lui retire, il en avait déjà avalé une bonne part et le reste était bon pour aller à la poubelle. Ou dans sa gamelle, en l'occurrence. Ce soir-là, le chat fut le seul à se régaler d'un festin. Avec un soupir de déception, elle se résigna à leur préparer un plat à la va-vite, qu'ils mangèrent dans le canapé devant un film qu'ils ne regardaient que d'un œil.

― Toujours pas convaincue par « Suppôt de Satan » ? insista l'aîné.

― Hors de question que tu appelles mon chat comme ça.

― On peut l'appeler Ratatouille alors puisque visiblement les légumes c'est son délire.

Emma voulut répliquer, mais un éclat de rire l'en empêcha et elle fut bientôt rejointe par ses deux amants.

― Sinon on peut juste continuer à l'appeler n'importe comment, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger jusqu'à présent, proposa Thomas en tendant le bras pour accueillir le corps de son amante qui vint se nicher tout contre lui.

― Ouais, en plus il répond à presque tout. Pas vrai, Suppôt de Satan ?

― Non ! s'écria Emma, mais, trop tard, la boule de poils avait relevé la tête et les dévisageait, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu pendant sa sieste d'après repas.

À côté d'elle, Matthew ricanait bêtement et elle lui décocha un magnifique coup de pied dans les côtes.

Il fut donc décidé que Biscuit resterait « Minou, minou » pour Thomas, « Mon amour adoré de ma vie » pour Emma et « Suppôt de Satan » pour Matthew. Au fond, il s'était trop habitué à ces surnoms complètement fous pour avoir un prénom à peu près normal. Du moment qu'ils le laissaient manger dans leurs casseroles et dormir dans leur lit, le chat pouvait bien supporter leurs excentricités, à ses trois humains préférés.


End file.
